


12 Kinks of Christmas 2018

by lordjenjen



Category: South Park
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pairings to be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 05:48:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17156378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordjenjen/pseuds/lordjenjen
Summary: 12 days. 12 Kinks. From 12/25-1/6 hopefully this year I'll finish. I'll put the pairing in the chapter titles. And hopefully this year I finish.1. voyeurism / exhibitionism2. distracted3. pet play4. praise kink5. breathplay / erotic asphyxiation6. photography/ videotaping7. drug use8. edgeplay9. overstimulation10. booty worship11. daddy kink12. making up sex





	12 Kinks of Christmas 2018

**Author's Note:**

> Since last Christmas, Kyle has noticed how often Kenny and Stan slip away. He follows them.

Day 1 Voyeurism/Exhibitionism

 

Kenny shifted slightly in his seat. It was just the tiniest bit but Kyle noticed. His shift brought a smile to Stan's face. Kyle noticed. 

Kyle noticed a lot since last Christmas. He noticed how Stan and Kenny would glance at him before whispering to each other. He noticed how their casual touches would linger on him just a fraction more than necessary. Or how Kenny would sometimes manage to graze a sensitive part of his body. Or how Stan would stand a little too close. Or how they both would just disappear for several minutes. Or how sometimes Stan stood just a little too straight. Or when Kenny's cheeks were just a little too red. Or how often they would bend over. Or how Stan moved differently when he wasn't wearing underwear. Or how Kenny would casually pull a wedge when he was wearing panties. 

Or how Stan and Kenny were staring him down while teasing each other under the table. And judging by the shifting and slight tint to Kenny's cheeks, he must have something in him.

Yeah, Kyle noticed things. And he hated how much he enjoyed this end of their games.

“Isn't that right?” Kyle heard before he was elbowed harder than needed. 

“Owe! What the hell Bebe!?”

The blonde narrowed her eyes at Kyle. This was a common occurrence lately. People seemed to get mad at him because he wasn't paying attention at these gatherings. He was just not to them. 

“Dude,” Clyde's voice sounded rather concerned, “Are you okay? I have this therapist-”

Kyle snorted. “Dude, what?” 

“You just seem like maybe-”

He watched as Stan excused himself, Kenny having already left; their eyes locking for a moment before he disappeared around the corner. 

“I'll be back.” Kyle pushed his chair out and stood abruptly, acting as if his stomach was bothering him. No one questioned it, knowing full well Kyle was lactose intolerant but still consumed milk.

It wasn't hard to follow Stan when everyone else was still in the Black's dining room. He glanced quickly over his shoulder before entering, what Kyle knew to be a closet. Stan and Kenny seemed to have a closet fetish. He quickly entered the bathroom, quietly closing and locking the door. 

The whispers from the other side of the wall were too quiet. Kyle groaned a bit as he pressed his ear against the wall hoping it would help. A thud against his wall startled him, but their voices became much more clear.

“Stan, please-”

“Please what?”

He could hear Kenny moan on the other side of the wall. The sound caused his already hardening dick to twitch.

“Please, take it ahhhh-out.”

Kyle closed his eyes as he rubbed his dick through his pant’s. He imagined Kenny had some kind of remote control vibrator in his ass. Kenny bent over in the closet, his ass sticking out so Stan could remove the object.

“But I got it for you.”

“I know, but it needs to come out and you need to fuck me.”

“But this plug stretches you so nicely.” Kyle held back his own noises as he envisioned Kenny’s hole stretched around a butt plug. “I bet you wish this was Kyle’s dick.”

Kyle’s hand stilled. He wasn’t imagining his friends wanting him. 

“No.” Kenny grunted before letting out a whimper. “Kyle’s dick would be so much better.”

“Yeah, god I’d love to watch him fuck you. To double team you with him.”

“Have him fuck me while you fuck hhhaaaaahhhhh, fuck.”

Kyle lowered his pants to grab his own dick as his friends fucked in the closet. This wasn’t the first time he’d listen in on such a moment. Ever since Kenny fucked Stan in the closet, Kyle listened to them fuck in weird spots. He couldn’t help but get turned, like listening to them was his kink.

“Fuck, now your ass is just begging to be filled by a dick.”

“God yes. Please fill me!”

He heard a snort from the other side of the wall. 

“Fill me?” Stan whispered.

“Shut it and shove your cock so far in my ass, I can feel it in my throat.”

“Just think of having Kyles cock in your throat, fucking you so hard from both ends, it’s like our tips are touching.”

Kyle wasn’t sure that moan was his or not. He stilled, holding his breath, and waited.

“Yes.” Kenny’s voice was barely audible. “I want you both.”

“I bet we could both fit in your ass.”

Kyle could hear Kyle’s breath hitch. He’d never wished so badly for xray vision than now. He wanted- his dick wanted to know what caused such a delicious noise.

“Your ass just ate my thumb right up with my dick.”

He could just see Stan spreading Kenny’s cheeks, his thumb squeezed into Kenny hole alongside his dick as he fucked him. 

“Fuck. Stan.”

“You wanna cum?”

“Yes.”

“You know what to do.”

Kyle could hear Stan’s slap against Kenny’s ass as he fucked him harder.

“Kyle, fuck me. Please.”

Kyle bit on his knuckles to stop from moaning too loud. Hearing Kenny beg for him to fuck him, as if he knew Kyle was right on the other side of the wall, it was too much. Kyle moved his hand down to catch his jizz. A grunt escaped through his gritted teeth as he came into his hand. He could hear Kenny and Stan climaxing from the otherside of the wall. He just basked in the moment of his friends getting off to the thought of sex with him, while he listened in.

“Lick it up.”

Kyle looked down at the jizz in his hand. There was no way they knew he came into his hand.

“Lick your hand clean.”

Kyle’s heart thudded in his chest. He had to be talking to Kenny, but Kyle followed Stan’s instructions.

“And back in this goes!”

“Hey thaaaaaaah, fuck. That wasn’t part of the deal.”

“What did you think would happen Kenny? I can’t just carry around a vibrating buttplug in my pocket.” It was quiet for a moment. Kyle took this moment to tuck his softened dick back into place and zip his pants. “You can go into the bathroom and clean-”

Kyle scrambled to get out. He didn’t want to be caught like this. He paid no mind as he quickly opened the door and exited the bathroom. 

“Why did you use that one?” Clyde asked from the bottom of the stairs. “There’s one much closer.”

“Oh, you know,” Kyle said far too loudly. “Don’t want to stink up the one everyone else is going to be using.”

“Awe, I like that one.” 

Kyle let out a breath as Clyde turned and made his way to the other bathroom. As he descended the stairs, he made the decision to confront his friends. There really was no point in hiding it at this point.

 


End file.
